


The prize of the hunter.

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Series: Lord of the Flies alternative endings. [2]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph was running from the hunt..... Jack was running for his prize...... what would happen if the Navy arrives a few hours later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prize of the hunter.

Ralph ran through the dingy undergrowth of the Island’s jungle, branches clawed at his face, overhead vines reached down to ensnare him, underfoot roots grasped for his feet as they flew by.  
Behind him somewhere in the smoke wreathed woods the tribe followed with bloodthirsty intents. He could hear the ghoulish cries of the hunt drawing nearer.  
“Aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-ah”  
“AIEEEEEEEEE!  
Ralph sprinted on legs burning feet torn by the thorns of the creepers. He felt blood trickle down his cheek from a stray branch’s cut. His lungs burned from the exertion and the acrid smoke filled air. His legs pumped on, failing sometimes as he stumbled but he quickly threw himself forward, desperate to escape the pursuing hunt, the painted savages followed furiously on his tail.  
He remembered Simon. Peaceful, innocent Simon. Thrown from the cliff to the rocks below. Piggy, crushed by the boulder, he body probably still lay broken and bloodied under its shattering toll.  
He remembered jack…. In better times, they had been friends, exploring the island…. Before…  
He remembered Roger, the hate filled gaze and painted face.  
Ralph with failing steps stumbled out of the darkness of the forests burning depths into the fiery light of the sun on the beach. He skidded on the sand; picking himself up as the sounds of the hunt grew nearer he stumbled, wove and trudged on until he reached the rock where they first met. With the conch, the symbol of their hope, shattered to dust, it seemed a perverse irony now, that here at the place where their civilisation was born, it would be destroyed.  
Ralph picked himself up and stood on the great stone slab. He watched the innocent light dance of the sea one more time before he turned to meet his assailants.

The hunters were streaming from the forest despoiling the golden sands, painted savages and a small host of Little-Uns ran to where ralph waited with baited breath, his apparent composure was a mask just like those worn by the savages…. It was slipping fast. His heart thudded in his chest, his knees knocked and a tremble worked its way up his spine.  
The savages stood in a circle before him, pointed rocks and sharpened sticks penned him in, like he was the animal.  
Jack and Roger approached, their faces like the rest of the savages painted with red and black. Ralph flinched as he looked into the merciless madness in Roger’s eyes, the calculating cruelty and the detached coldness sending a shiver of fear to Ralph’s very core. Jack pushed through the surrounding savages, stepping up onto the rock platform. The blonde boy stepped back. Jack stepped forward again, Ralph stepped back until his feet were inches from the rocks edge. The Blonde boy looked to his feet, terror seizing his body.  
“If you’re going to kill me now, just do it.” Ralph whispered voice heavy with resignation, still never looking up from the pinkish stone beneath his feet.  
“Kill you?” jack said in choked disbelief.  
Ralph looked up then to see the eyes of his former friend and rival. They had softened; confusion and pain swam in their sapphire depths.  
“Why would I kill you?” jack asked again sadness and echoes of betrayal filling his tone.  
“You killed Piggy.” Ralph said, staring into the others face.  
“That was Roger”, Jack retorted.  
“And Simon!”  
“That was also Roger!” Jack cried.  
“You let him! You’re the Chief you could have saved them!” Ralph shouted, his fury of moments ago swiftly dissolved into grief. He doubled over on the rock, collapsing at Jack’s feet, deep, painful wrenching sobs escaping his chapped lips and great shivers racking his body. Jack looked down at his friend in misery, how had he done this to the one he had tried so hard to impress, to gain’s attention and attraction?  
Jack knelt beside where Ralph lay, he gently, as if with a wild animal, laid a hand upon the others shoulder, rubbing smooth soothing circles across the others broad shoulders. It broke his heart when Ralph initially flinched from his touch, cowering away before his trust slowly returning he leant forward to lean into Jacks soft embrace.  
“I’m sorry….I didn’t mean for them to die….I..I..I just wanted you to notice me.” Jack whispered, spilling his deepest desire and fear to the boy before him.  
Jack was shocked when Ralph pushed forward and buried himself in jacks arms, burrowing his face, tear streaked as it was into Jacks chest and collar, jack felt the one who had always been so strong, the cornerstone of their little democracy, the upholder of justice, quivering and shaking in his arms. 

The other boys looked on in confusion and shock; many had dropped their spears and sat down to watch the display.  
Roger was glaring daggers at Ralph.  
Ralph realising they had an audience whimpered like a little-un and burrowed his face further into Jack’s warm neck, hiding from those he once commanded.  
“Go…..Back to the base….” Jack ordered his Hunters.  
Roger continued to growl, Jack threw him a harsh look and like a kicked dog he scampered off.  
Ralph remained curled in jacks bony arms for some time, the smoke hung above their island like the smoke hung above Stalingrad during the siege, like London during the Blitz, like Hiroshima after that fateful day. The smoke almost blighted out the sun, but it was thinning as the once roaring fires that had savaged the jungle slowly died.  
“Will you…. Could you…. Be strong for me?” Ralph whimpered into the others freckled skin, “I don’t think I can be strong anymore.”  
Jack looked to the other in astonishment “If you will let me I will be strong for both of us” he murmured in the others ear. He licked his thumb before using it to wipe the blood from the scratch that marred the otherwise unblemished tan skin of Ralph’s face  
Ralph blushed furiously.  
Jack looked at his friends blush curiously then began to giggle.  
Strong thin fingers slipped down from Ralphs back, slipping lower, over ribs that now protruded from malnutrition, down to the soft curve of Ralphs arse. Jack leant forward to press a kiss to the innocent boys plush lips as he gently groped the others arse.  
Ralph moaned as his arse was squeezed, this allowed jack to deepen the kiss, the painted boy stuck his tongue into ralphs mouth, using it to flick and dance with Ralphs own, conquering and dominating the other.  
Ralph moaned loudly into the kiss.  
Jacks fingers nimbly undid the knot on the others loin cloth and it slipped down until it hit the floor. Jack ran his hands up Ralph’s smooth thighs letting them rest on his perfect cheeks before one finger slipped into the crack, circling the puckered entrance teasing the slightly smaller boy beside him.  
Ralph almost groaned aloud though he strangled the embarrassing sound through clenched teeth as jacks finger dipped into his hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscle to caress the velvety, hot walls within. Ralph did scream when another finger was added and those slender digits tweaked and brushed a place inside hi m that made him writhe in jacks arms and beg wantonly for more.  
“Please Jack….More!” Ralph moaned.  
Jack pulled back. The choir boy pushed himself up, Ralph made to rise but strong hands forced him to his knees before Jack.  
“I like this view” jack muttered as he tugged of his own loin cloth to reveal his straining erection, he looked down at the naked ralph who was staring at the cock before his eyes in amazement.  
“If you want more you’ll have to wet it” jack whispered, innocent Ralph looked on confused, “with your mouth.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Your mouth around my Cock…. Suck it!” Jack near cried.  
“O-o-Ok” Ralph whispered, his face set in determination.  
Ralph placed his hands to frame Jack’s hips and leant forward to press a light kiss to the tip of Jacks cock. The boy moaned. Ralph gaining confidence from this success dove forward to lick a stripe up the underside of Jack’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently, avoiding letting his teeth touch the tender flesh. Ralph decided he didn’t mind the taste of jack, the mix of musk, salt and faint bitterness was not bad. Ralph felt Jack thrust his hips slightly, subconsciously pushing deeper. He removed the restraining hands from Jacks hips and looked up trustingly at Jack.  
Jack got the message; he gently placed his hands on Ralphs head, burrowing his hands into the boys thick, if wild, golden locks. He experimentally thrust his hips forward pushing deeper into Ralphs delightfully how, wet mouth. Ralph nodded slightly as sign to continue.  
Jack thrust roughly forward, burying his cock deep in Ralph’s mouth and invading the smaller boy’s throat. Ralph gagged at the thick intrusion, Jack moaned as the boys throat contracted deliciously around his cock. Ralph would have giggled as the other boy’s pubes tickled his nose. Jack set up a punishing rhythm as he thrust repeatedly, like a piston in and out of Ralph’s mouth. Tears formed in Ralph’s eyes but he continued to suck and lick at the appendage that filled his mouth, as the glorious chorus of Jack’s moans and grunts reached a crescendo. The bigger boy pulled out of the others heavenly mouth before he shot his load right there without ever reaching the true prize.  
The older boy then knelt down to face Ralph, he wrapped slender arms about the others head and pulled the other boy into a deep kiss. Swirling his tongue inside Ralph’s mouth Jack could taste himself on the others tongue. Then he separated.  
“Before…. Before we do it…” Ralph blushed adorably, “Could you… wash off the paint. I want to see you not the mask.”  
Jack cursed his thoughtlessness, how could he not realise that Ralph would likely associate the mask with the savage hunter he had been.  
Jack crawled to the rocks edge and slipped into the water, taking hands full of water he washed the clay and die from his face. Then he splashed some water at Ralph who was sitting at the rocks edge, feet dangling in the water as he almost drooled, watching Jack’s naked body glisten with moisture.  
Ralph jumped in also splashing water at jack and starting a water fight.  
Moments later the fight ended with Jack pinning Ralph to the soft sand of the beach with his body. The smaller boy wriggled and squirmed beneath the older boy, until he felt the others hardness between his legs, brushing his thighs and prodding at his hole lazily. Ralph pushed his bottom upwards, into Jack’s lazy thrusts so the head of the older’s cock caught on his whole.  
“Please Jack…” Ralph moaned quietly.  
“What was that?” Jack mock innocently inquired.  
“Jack Please Put It In Me. NOW!” Ralph cried.  
Jack pushed forward, the thick head of his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle, deep into the small boy who quivered below Jack, fighting to keep his breathing even under the weight of the almost painful burning stretch. Jack soon bottomed out, his whole cock buried deep within Ralphs hot, wet, tight embrace. Jack remained still as Ralph’s body shook with the flourishing pain of the stretch; he waited for the boy to acclimatise the invasion of his tightest hole. Finally Ralph looked over his shoulder, the pained expression almost faded from his face. The boy opened his kiss ravaged lips and gasped “Please Jack…….Move!”  
Jack’s resolve suddenly broke the savage inside him breaking free, he tugged his cock out of Ralph’s tight embrace, rubbing the fat head against the pulsing entrance before with a savage cry, and he thrust his hips brutally forward, filling his friend with his member.  
Jack built up a barbaric rhythm, pounding in and out of Ralph as the smaller boy shuddered under his relentless thrusts. Ralph cried out under the others rough fucking. The boy screamed aloud as his prostate was ruthlessly prodded by the older boy’s impressive dick. The red head then placed two hands on the others back and pushed him down until the other lay on his elbows. Face inches from the sand, he then thrust roughly downwards, he let one hand wander down his friend’s chest, tweaking his nipples, twisting the soft buds mercilessly making ralph moan loudly. The hand crept lower stoking the others flat tummy and the evident bulge in the taught wall of muscle from where his cock prodded against the others stomach.  
Ralph soon moaned loudly, turning to a strangled cry as his orgasm suddenly descended upon him. His arse tightened around Jack’s dick as he sprayed his cum across the sand below. With the last energy wrung out of him Ralph collapsed to the sand. Jack continued to thrust into his friend for a short while until the tightening clenching muscles of the smaller boys arse forced him to cum. With an undulating cry he came, filling his lover with his deep as he buried himself deep within Ralphs pulsing hole, spraying his insides with the thick white semen.

It was almost an hour before the boys worked up the energy to move. Jack stood and held out his hand, Ralph clasped it allowing the older to pull him up, pulling him against his chest as they shared an open mouthed kiss. Then Jack slipped an arm under Ralph’s and slipped it around the boy’s shoulders, cradling him against his freckled chest. The older boy gently led his friend whose body weakened by the exertions of the morning’s flight and later the pain from his abused arse from the lovemaking, needed supporting with every step as Ralph almost fell asleep against Jack’s shoulder. The two boys stumbled and wove their way along the beach and through the shady jungle to the rugged rocky outcrop where Jack’s tribe reigned. As they drew into sight the boys in the rock keep howled and cried their approval.  
Jack turned to Ralph then, before the mighty Rock fortress of Jack’s Castle.  
“You are my mate now! They will not touch you, if they do. I will kill them.” Jack grunted, his eyes filling with fury at the mere thought of someone hurting his mate.  
Ralph shivered at the raw animalistic emotion burning in his mate’s icy blue eyes. Ralph lifted him hands to Jack’s face, forcing his lover to look into the warm green depths. Jack then led his lover by the shoulders into the depths of his black rocky keep. They passed the sharp jagged points of volcanic rock that guarded the tribe from the ‘beast’ or so they thought, they passed the assembled ranks of little-uns, passed the twins Sam-n-Eric, passed the beast in their midst, Roger, on their way to the hut upon the rock that was Jack’s abode. Before the shelter they stopped. Jack raised his hands to silence the clamour of his tribe.  
“Hunters, I have taken Ralph, our former chief, as my mate. Any who touch him will die by my spear, be warned! He is mine! He is of the tribe now! Accept him” Jack demanded.  
“No-He is the Enemy-friend of the pigs and the Beast!” Roger cried in a maddened fury, almost foaming like a rabid dog, growling and tossing his head like a berserker.  
“He is mine!” jack repeated.  
“NO!” Roger howled.  
“HE IS MINE!” Jack near screamed.  
“NO. NO. NO!” Roger screamed maniacally. “HE IS NOT OF THE TRIBE!”  
“YES, HE IS!” Jack screamed.  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“NO”  
“YES!”  
“How about……” Ralph started.  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“But….” Ralph tried again.  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“STOP IT NOW!” Ralph shouted amid the cacophony of screams.  
“WHAT???” the other two panted.  
“Well, what if I become Jack’s slave of sorts…. Then I can be his…. But I won't be insulting your precious concept of the ‘Tribe’” ralph said in a loud clear if hitching voice, straining with emotion.  
“NO!” jack yelled.  
“YES!” Roger screamed in victory.  
“NO-NO!” Sam n’ Eric cried.  
“No” Maurice added.  
One by one the other choir boys and former boys of Ralph’s tribe added their voices.  
“To HELL with you!” Roger howled.  
“NO, hell to you!” Jack roared.  
With that jack snatched up his spear, the other boys followed suit and stormed towards Roger. The rabid boy grasped his spear in two hands and charged at the chief. They two boys exchanged blows, evenly matched in size and strength. Roger landed a glancing blow to Jack's chest, cutting a narrow slash in the boy’s ribs, jack lashed out in reprisal goring Rogers upper thigh with a shallow stab.  
The two boys like wolves circled each other.  
Ralph circled around behind Roger hefting a spear in his hands before with all the poise and elegance of the athlete he once was he hurled the spear at Roger’s back. The sharpened stick caught roger in the upper back, it punctured flesh and shattered bone, scything through lung, coming to rest deep in Roger’s chest. Roger let out a strangled cry as blood flooded his mouth, pouring out to fall on the black rock below. Roger howled in inhuman agony as he slumped to his knees, blood flowing a torrent from his mouth which hung ajar in an expression of shock.  
The other boys looked on in undisguised shock as Roger’s live blood escaped his punctured chest.  
Jack looked at Ralph whose face was a mask of resignation, disgust and sadness.  
“Why…?” jack murmured.  
“I couldn't let him hurt you…. It had to be done.” Ralph half sobbed, clutching a hand to his face to hide his tears.  
Jack rushed over to Ralph, pulling the other into a deep hug.  
“Here, here. You’re safe with me.” Jack chanted like a mantra in Ralphs ear, his hands caressed gently the others stooped shoulders.  
It was then that, across the island, a fog horn was heard.  
The boys looked out from their vantage point on the rocky headland to see the massive hull of a Warship, flying the white ensign, cruising of the coast and a small fleet of jolly boats pulling towards them.  
With a cheer of elation the boys one and all, charged for the beach and escape…. Jack and Ralph ran arm in arm, crying gleefully and singing wildly. The boys wiped the painted masks from their faces, shedding their inner savage as they approached the naval officer in his crisp white uniform.  
On the golden sands Ralph turned to Jack as they stopped at the great pink rock slab.  
The blonde boy, frail from his time on the run, wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and leant up to press a kiss to the older boy’s lips.  
With a smirk they then ran on.  
Into the sunset where the grey hull of the warship and the white jolly boats waited.


End file.
